When The War Is Over
by Kenderlyn
Summary: songfic, I don't think I'm very good at songfics, so... please rr anyway...


25-05-01  
(hey! Twenty-fifth of Wufei in the year Heero!)  
  
When The War Is Over  
by Kenderlyn  
  
Disclaimers: the G-Boys aren't mine (pity), the song is written by S. Prestwich, (Cold Chisel)  
  
Thought I'd put this little baby out for my 22nd birthday. Enjoy.  
  
Yaoi, death.  
  
(lyrics)  
  
An elderly figure, features blurred slightly, is sitting at a table, sorting through various documents and photographs. Finally they pick up a photo of the five Gundam pilots during the war. Wufei stands at the front, face stern. To his left is Duo and Heero. The latter is standing behind Duo. The braided boy is leaning back against Heero, with a huge grin, as the other wraps his arms tight around him. To the right, is Trowa and Quatre, side by side, and turned to each other. From the angle the camera is at, it looks like Trowa is smiling.  
  
(When the war is over got to get away  
Pack my bags to no place and no time no day)  
  
Heero and Duo are screaming at each other. Duo finally turns to the chest of drawers, and starts throwing clothes in a bag. They are unsure they can live together in peace. Heero touches Duo on the arm. Duo sighs, then turns to Heero. The other boy gives a slightly cautious smile, and he pulls Duo close.   
  
(You and I, we used each other's shoulder  
Still so young but somehow so much older)  
  
Quatre, sitting staring at his father's grave. His face suddenly seems so much older than his sixteen years. Trowa walks towards him. They simply stand together. And Quatre smiles at Trowa.  
  
(How can I go home and not get blown away?)  
  
Heero, staring at the verdict of the Summit. The Gundam pilots were getting separated, each would return to his colony of origin. Relena comes to him. She offers him the chance to stay on Earth, with her. Heero shakes his head. He feels that his place is with the other pilots.  
  
(Ain't no body gonna steal this heart away  
Ain't no body gonna steal this heart away  
  
When the war is over got to start again  
Trying to hold a trace of what it was back then)  
  
Quatre, now in his late twenties, is calling each of the other pilots. He wants a reunion. The others all agree, they will be meeting at the New Edwards Base, where they first fought, five together.  
  
(You and I, we'd send each other stories  
Just a page of lust and all it's glories  
How can I go home and not get blown away?)  
  
Trowa, reading one of Quatre's long, loving letters. They have been separated for a while, but they still keep in touch.  
  
(you and I have got our sights set on something  
hold the stars and feel our days are numbered  
I've got plans for more than a mortal man)  
  
Wufei sits, staring into space. His eyes are slightly glazed. Sally sits beside him, and smiles. They talk for a long time, Wufei's face is peaceful.  
  
(All around is chaos and madness  
Can't help feeling nothing more than sadness  
Only choice is to face it the best I can)  
  
The five pilots stand where the base once stood, Heero is holding a document, detailing long term effects of the ZERO system on the human body. For the briefest moment, Heero can see the surrounding area, as it was when he killed Field Marshal Noventa. He shakes off his gloom, and turns to the others.  
  
(When the war is over got to start again  
Trying to hold a trace of what it was back then)  
  
The other pilots, now well into their forties, stand around a grave. There is one missing face. Quatre's insanity with the ZERO System has caught up with him. He is the absent pilot. The grave is his. The other pilots share grim looks, time is catching up with them.  
  
(You and I, we'd send each other stories  
Just a page of lust in all it's glories  
How can I go home and not get blown away?)  
  
Heero looks at the message that Duo has sent him. With a concealed sigh, he gets up and closes his office door. Carefully, he opens the message. People walking past his door are astonished to hear the stoic Heero Yuy laugh out loud. As we see inside again, Heero is looking at the dirty stories that Duo has sent to him. Tears of laughter are pouring down his cheeks. He types out a quick reply. 'Thank you Duo, I needed that. I love you, and I'll see you tonight. Heero.'  
  
(Ain't no body gonna steal this heart away)  
  
In their fifties, three pilots are standing around another grave. Trowa lasted longer than they thought he would without Quatre.  
  
(Ain't no body gonna steal this heart away)  
  
Not much older, Heero has finally succumbed to the effects of the ZERO System. Duo looks worn, his ever-present smile gone. Wufei looks downcast. They are the last two left. How much longer did they have left? After all, thy had all flown the ZERO System at some stage.  
  
(Ain't no body gonna steal this heart away)  
  
a solitary figure stands over a grave. We can't see who it is. They are obviously alone, his friends all gone.  
  
(Ain't no body gonna steal this heart away)  
  
The reunion again. The young men were laughing a little, but Heero and Quatre both look worriedly at the report. All five of them had flown ZERO, but they would be the worst affected by this. Who would die first?  
  
(Ain't no body gonna steal this heart away)  
  
The five pilots are standing together, as Wufei and Sally argue, Duo speaks tauntingly to Wufei, and he responds. In a temper, he gets down on one knee, and proposes to Sally. After she accepts, Wufei realises what Duo tricked him into doing. It is Heero that stops him from killing the braided baka.  
  
(Ain't no body gonna steal this heart away...)  
  
The elderly figure from the opening sequence turns, still holding the photo of the five youthful pilots. It is Relena. She smiles sadly, looking over towards the doorway. There is a faint image of the boys as they were during the war. As the image fades away, Relena sighs, and puts the last picture in the box on the table. We focus on the photograph, as the picture fades to black.  
  
  
Kend.  



End file.
